The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, packaging of the microelectronic devices becomes more challenging. A typical microelectronic package includes at least one microelectronic device that is mounted on a microelectronic substrate such that bond pads, or other such electrical attachment structure, on the microelectronic device are attached directly to corresponding bond lands, or other such electrical attachment structure, on the microelectronic substrate with interconnection structures. To enhance the reliability of the connection between the microelectronic device bond pads and the substrate bond lands, an underfill material may be deposed between the microelectronic device and the microelectronic substrate for mechanical reinforcement. Underfill materials are generally low viscosity materials, such as low viscosity epoxy materials, which may be dispensed from a dispensing needle along at least one edge of the microelectronic device. The underfill material is drawn between the microelectronic device and the microelectronic substrate by capillary action, and the underfill material is subsequently cured (hardened). However, the reduction in the size of the gap between the microelectronic device and the microelectronic substrate, the reduction of the interconnection structure pitch, and the constraints with regard to keep-out zones make standard underfilling techniques challenging. Thus, the industry is moving toward wafer level attachment techniques, wherein the underfill material is disposed on an active surface of the microelectronic device to cover the interconnection structures. The interconnection structures are then brought into contact with the microelectronic substrate bond lands during the attachment process, thereby “pushing” the underfill material out of the way. However, such underfill materials are generally comprised of a resin material with filler particles dispersed therein. The filler particles are used to lower the coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch between the underfill material and the microelectronic device and/or the microelectronic substrate. During the attachment process, filler particles may get trapped between the microelectronic device interconnection structures and the microelectronic substrate bond lands, which may result in the reliability issues and/or reduce the current carrying capacity of the connection, as will be understood to those skilled in the art. Therefore, there is an ongoing effort to develop ever more effective techniques to dispose an underfill material between a microelectronic device and the microelectronic substrate.